Before The STARS Come Out
by Hazen S. Redfield
Summary: What happened in the Spencer Mansion before that fateful July night? Were things normal? What happened behind those doors?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This story is being co-written by my friend Lotuss Tears. This chapter was written between the two of us and the rest of the story will follow in the same fashion. If you like this, be sure to check out his page to read his work.

It was just another April day, though it was hard to tell considering they were underground. Liam Porter looked up from his journal, taking a moment to glance around the room. The usual crew was in the labs, about a dozen men and women mixing things in vials, jotting down notes, and looking at computer screens. He had been with Umbrella a little over a year and they had already moved him up to working on their biggest project; what they were calling the "T-Virus." He knew what is being used for, it was for military purposes. He knew about the giant monstrosity a few floors down in that giant tube and about those lizard creatures they were still tweaking. It was all for science and that made it okay in his book.

"It's brilliant..."

He mumbled to himself as he wrote down an equation in his journal. If his idea were to work, it would increase the spread of the virion once it infected the host cells. Martin would love it and he would make the report to Umbrella; bragging how their prodigy had come through once again. He smiled to himself as he began to work out his equation, his hand scribbling across the journal. No, he would bring this idea up at the meeting to Wesker and Birkin, screw Martin Crackhorn and White Umbrella, they weren't as important to him as Wesker and Birkin were. He closed the green journal and slipped it into the pocket of his lab coat. Though he was but one of a team of six researchers working on this virus, he considered it his baby. It mattered not how Umbrella would use it, he was contributing to science. He had to keep reminded himself of that one thing.

He turned to look over as Wesley, another of the T-Virus team, walking towards him. Wesley, a lank man with short black hair and wide rimmed glasses, leaned over and glanced into the microscope on Liam's table. He smiled and looked back up to Liam, nodding his approval. The metabolic structure of the virus looked stronger than it did two days ago and he saw Liam writing in that journal of his. They had been working together in this mansion for months and he knew Liam only wrote the most important things.

"What do you have planned now, Dr Porter?"

Liam couldn't help but smile. Yes, he was Dr. Porter. All that studying through High School, all the years in college had paid off. He was now a doctor and a member of a key Umbrella research team. He loved to hear it.

"You know I don't share my secrets, Doctor. Let's just say Martin is going to love what I've come up with at the next meeting. Now, if you'll excuse me...I need some fresh air. You stay nested in these labs for days on end and it can drive you insane. Most of the team doesn't even sleep or eat properly anymore. They look like the walking dead when they come in."

With those words, Liam walked past Wesley and the rest of the team spread about. It had been three days since he was last above ground. The time underground had mostly been spent in the labs. He had only retired to his quarters to nap and make entries in his log.

He only slept enough to stay alert, spending every waking moment with his research. Sure, the heads of the project were Martin Crackhorne, Albert Wesker, and William Birkin, but the team under them was just as responsible for the work and Liam took pride in knowing he was contributing for the better.

As he stepped out into the hallway from the lab he saw Samantha Morgan coming towards him. She was a tall, slender, brunette who looked more like she belonged on a magazine cover than underground working on chemistry and biology. She had her usual attire of black heels, skirt with blouse, and lab coat on. She even looked stereotypical and that annoyed Liam. She was a brilliant mind, but came off as too asinine at times; though the last breakthrough in the virus had been her work.

"Liam! Calling it a day, are we?"

Her voice was smooth and sultry. Though Liam wanted to snap back in his cynical tone, he knew he shouldn't. She was the one who worked with him in stabilizing the virion two weeks ago. Before she worked with him on the synthesis, it had killed every lab rat injected. Now it not only didn't kill them, it showed them the results they wanted. The rats grew larger and seemed to gain some intelligence. They had managed to complete the more complicated maze, but that was the last good thing. They became violent and began attacking the other. After watching one eat all the others, they disposed of the last one.

"Not quite, Sam. I've been awake for seventeen hours and I haven't eaten in over twenty four. Once I get something to eat and catch a power nap I'll be back. Oh, and so you know...I think I've found a way to increase the reaction time once the virions of the T-Virus find host cells. I'll show you more when I return."

"I'm looking forward to it. Now if you will excuse me" she emphasized the last word, "I need to track down those dog handlers and convince them that testing the newer virus on the dogs is necessary. They should know working for science doesn't mean you get attached to specimens."

The two shared a laugh and then parted ways. Once he reached the elevator at the end of the long hall, he swiped his access card and heard the elevator retract from above. As a member of the T-Virus team he had the second highest level card. He could go anywhere in the whole complex except for floor where the Tyrant was. The only people who went there were Crackhorn, Wesker, Birkin, and any of the Umbrella Board who stopped by, though it had been a month since they last showed up. As he boarded the elevator he ran a hand through his short brown hair and stretched. He could use this time away.

The security deck was about as lively as ever. Ross sat in his chair, leaned back, staring at the monitors. The room was located in the back of the mansion's second floor and was linked to the entire mansion, even the scientist quarters in the back, and the lab underground with audio and video communication. Ross Brookes wasn't a man of science. He was a High School graduate and could live comfortably with that fact. He was the head of security for this Umbrella site and only knew what he was paid to know. He knew that some research in the biochemical field was going on and that he had to make sure nothing suspicious happened with the researchers and no one tried to break in. Of course, the latter was ridiculous. They were in a giant forest on the outskirts of Midtown, USA. Raccoon was a small town that thrived on the profit of Umbrella Pharmaceuticals and nothing ever happened there. No one knew this mansion was still open. As far as they knew, Spencer had shut the place down.

"And sent easily a few million down the shitter. But that old fucker knew what he was doing. Heh..."

He glanced up to a row of monitors. He saw some of the white coats scrambling about like always and those god damned dogs were barking - again! He hated those things so much. They were supposed to be "guard dogs" but one of them had tried to bite him the last time he was near the cage. He would have shot them all if those handlers hadn't been there. He had forgotten their names; that blonde girl with the glasses and that skinny kid with the curly hair.

They treated those dogs like their kids: giving them names, petting them, chatting with them while they fed them. Then of course they did their research. They examined them, took blood and ran tests. From what he had heard, some of those geeks in the underground were working on some cocktail shot to make the dogs better. While even Ross had to admit the idea of a souped-up guard dog sounded good, he still couldn't get over his hatred of those things. Before this job was over, he would put a bullet through each of their bony, little heads.

Ross looked up to the monitors again, looking for something interesting to watch while one of his team was out for coffee and donuts. Besides the dogs was nothing much to look at. The scientists just moved around in their labs mixing things, writing down things, and just looking like they were nerding it up. His little buddy was gone though. That was one name he remembered - Liam. The little nerd was such a brainiac and a few times Ross had caught him leaning against doors and air ducts to listen to conversations. He had made a regular habit of roughing up the little freak when they crossed paths. He couldn't seriously assault one of the precious "Virus Team" and risk his job, but he was prone to shoving him around, rustling his hair, and crinkling his tie. It just made the day go by easier. Ross's smile suddenly widened as he saw the elevator near the Dormitories open and who should step out but Liam. He cracked his knuckles and stood, planning to intercept the good doctor.

Dobermans were not the nicest dogs to ever walk the face of the earth, they were usually bred for police work and trained to take down perps with no prejudice, or perhaps guarding junkyards or chained up in someone's back yard barking and snapping at people who got close, this was the typical way people thought of Dobermans, you never heard a story about a Doberman being a loving and loyal animal, but if an upstanding citizen was attacked by one then the public would be clamoring like an angry mob demanding the creature be destroyed.

Yet as Lisa Trask made her way out of the small office and into the fenced in yard nine pairs or ears went up and tails began to wag, Lisa was forced to fend off nine Dobermans who were more then happy to see her, her attention during this happy greeting ritual however was directed towards the tenth Doberman laying down in the corner, it was obviously happy to see her but couldn't muster the strength to rise up and greet her like the others had, so as the other nine frolicked about happy that "Mother" had come to be with them Lisa focused her attentions on number ten.

"Still not feeling well Amy?"

Lisa fretted over the dog for several minutes doing whatever she could which really wasn't anything, all she could do was inject the animals with whatever the scientists brought them and then observe, take blood samples, she loved each animal deeply as did her co-worker Adrian, if she was "Mother" then he was without a doubt "Father" to the animals.

"How is she?"

Lisa had been so focused on Amy that she hadn't heard Adrian's approach a miracle in itself as the dogs were now running all over the yard barking and yipping happily. Adrian knelt next to Amy and ran his hand over her, the Doberman responded by licking his hand.

"Don't worry Amy...those scientists will have you feeling better in no time"

Lisa listened to Adrian speak to the animal like a concerned father would to his child and she had to smile, her smiled faded when he turned his gaze on her though.

"Are you losing sleep over this,Lisa? You don't look so good either"

Lisa brushed off his concern

"I'm alright, Adrian, just the combination of long hours and wondering what kind of shit they're going to pump into these dogs next...Don't get me wrong I love my job...but I just worry that someday they may get violent and turn on us"

She stood up and went about feeding them, Adrian helped her and she could feel his gaze on her, he was a handsome young man but he was annoyingly perceptive and when he opened his mouth to speak she knew just what he was going to say.

"I love them just as much as you do Lisa...it hurts me to think they might have to be destroyed...but I'm worried about you too...I think something else is bothering you too"

"Look Adrian I..." she looked into his eyes and regretted it, his concern was genuine and his look made her want to confess what was bothering her right there "Let's talk about it later ok? I want to make sure everyone gets fed"

Half an hour later nine dogs were eating happily, Lisa and Adrian carried a dish over to Amy and set it down in front of her, the dog ate as if she were famished.

"Hmmm her appetite seems more then intact, she just doesn't seem to have much energy" Adrian said "We'll include that in the next series of reports, everyone else seems to be in perfect health"

Amy was halfway through eating when suddenly her head went up and her ears slowly went back, her lips curled up into a snarl and a low growl issued from her throat, it was enough to frighten both scientists until they realized that Amy was looking past them, the other nine Dobermans were eyeing the doorway and then their gaze went back to Amy as if waiting for some sort of signal to attack...

Samantha stood in the doorway, she'd frozen when she'd heard the growl and saw those nine other heads shoot up eyeing her with a kind of detached curiosity "We could chase you down in a heartbeat" those eyes told her Samantha shook her head dismissing it as her overactive imagination getting the better of her

"Can we talk?"

Samantha called out across the yard to the two who were in the corner of the yard tending to one dog that appeared to be sick; the two regarded her for a moment as if deciding whether or not to come over

"Arrogant assholes..."

Samantha muttered under he breath as the two finally made their way over, truth be told Sam had come to loathe her trips up here, being surrounded by dogs that could tear her to pieces was bad enough, but the two Veterinarians seemed to have their own little world going on up here and they kept themselves locked away in it, regarding any intruders that entered with contempt. Sam was half afraid that one of these times that they were going to sic the dogs on her.

"I see you've got a sick one here..."

Sam put on her kind face and spoke in tones that she hoped would make her sound sympathetic

"That's what I've come to talk to you about actually...we've developed a new serum we want you to give the dogs, it should help make Amy feel better in a matter of days...maybe even hours if our calculations aren't too far off"

Something unspoken passed between the two of them and the concern on their faces made her want to throttle them both "YOU HAVE A JOB TO DO!" she wanted to yell at them "THEY AREN'T YOUR FUCKING CHILDREN! THEY'RE SPECIMENS!" but this she kept to herself, they would be easier to work with if they felt they were helping the animals. Gathering her self control she stepped forward and put a hand on Adrian's arm and looked up at him.

"I know you care about them, Adrian, I know you love animals, I had a dog growing up...and I loved her with all my heart...I don't like seeing them sick any more than you do...this new serum can help Amy get well...isn't that what you want?"

Adrian looked torn and Sam could tell just by looking at Lisa that she didn't like her hand on Adrian's arm one bit (Bitch...) Sam thought (I can touch your man if I want to and there's not a damn thing you can do about it) Finally after a moment Adrian spoke

"Alright, Doctor Morgan...if you think it will help Amy then we'll administer it"

"Excellent Adrian I knew you wanted what was best for them" she turned to Lisa and nodded, understanding her fellow gender she could see the resentment smoldering in those twin orbs, just to rub it in further Sam leaned in and squeezed Adrian's arm

"You're a good man, Adrian"

Sam turned and left her face twisting into a sneer of disgust "Like you two had a choice in the matter anyway..." she thought.

Lisa was glaring daggers at Samantha's retreating form

"Bitch..." she muttered

"What? Lisa? Are you alright?"

Adrian was watching her and it took a healthy dose of self control to banish the glare from her eyes.

"I'm ok...Just tired...and hungry"

"Well let's go get something to eat...the kids seem happy and well fed"

Adrian said putting an arm around her shoulders and leading her to the door, it wasn't a very professional gesture to put an arm around one's colleague like that but Lisa found herself smiling despite it all, his arm felt good there, warm, protective, she leaned into his touch and allowed herself to be led back to the office.

Liam leaned up against the corridor wall absently drinking his coffee, his eyes were locked on the elevator that carried people down to the "Tyrant" level, Liam knew his card wouldn't grant him clearance to that level and he desperately wanted to look upon "Tyrant" if only just once...to him Tyrant was the ultimate culmination of all their work and to not be able to see it was sheer torture on the young scientist.

The elevator was locked down tight, no need for security here as everything operated on keycards in Umbrella's top secret research facility, but Liam knew there was a vast network of air ducts in function around the labs, there had to be to carry air everywhere...if he could somehow find the right air duct...he could get down there!

The sound of footsteps snapped him out of his thoughts

"Shit..."

Liam heard three different pairs of feet making their way down the hall, he knew the sound of combat boots on metal flooring well by now and he knew who would be rounding the corner before they even appeared.

"Hey Egghead! The fuck you doin here?"

Liam sighed as Ross Brookes rounded the corner, flanked by two grinning goons who bore the names "Baldwin" and "Hazen" across their breast pockets, they were Ross's lackeys and lived to make him happy, and there were few things the three enjoyed more then giving Liam a hard time.

"Well?" Ross asked folding his arms across his chest "You got something to say Egghead?" Ross glanced over at the door

"Tyrant huh? I've caught you lurking around here before Egghead...bet it gives you a boner thinking about what's going on there, huh?" Ross's eyes gleamed with cruelty.

"Pffft He wouldn't know what to with a boner" Baldwin piped up

"Little geek wouldn't know what hole to stick it in if he did find a woman" Hazen added with a broad grin.

Liam took all this in stride, taking a sip from his coffee he turned and walked towards the men

"Gentlemen Tyrant is the culmination of all our efforts in this research facility and it goes without saying I'm curious, however I respect the limits and boundaries placed upon me (That is till I find a way around them) and I have no intentions of stepping past them,now if you'll excuse me I need to get some sleep and I'm sure you gentlemen have more important things to be doing as well"

Liam turned regarding Ross's two escorts, they sneered down at him as if daring him to lay a finger on either one of them, and Liam sized them up and nodded

"The fuck you looking at Egghead?" Baldwin snarled

"Nothing much..." Liam said waving them off and moving away from them "But judging from the look of you two..." he called over his shoulder "I'd say your fathers didn't know which hole to stick it in either!"

"Son of a..." Hazen growled starting forward

"Hazen! Baldwin! Stand down!" Ross growled at the two of them, the two did so but reluctantly "Someday I'm going to catch you somewhere you're not supposed to be

Egghead! And I'm going to enjoy it!"

Ross called after Liam, but Liam had already rounded the corner, and if the three guards could have seen him they would have seen he was smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

The cafeteria was almost always packed, Doctors and Scientists worked all manner of different shifts and it seemed there was always a group of men and women fresh off a shift sipping coffee or chatting amongst themselves, it was obvious there were cliques even in the secret underground facility of Umbrella. They worked together and dined together rarely letting an outsider into their circle if at all.

"It's just like the lunchroom at High School" Lisa sighed as she pushed her soup around with her spoon swirling the liquid in a circle "All the pretty girls and Preppie guys sit at one side of the table while the nerds and the outcasts sit at the other side"

Adrian watched her play with her soup, the mood he'd sensed earlier from her hadn't dissipated in the least, if anything his colleague's mood had worsened.

"Food tastes the same too" he added with a smile "It's enough to make one nostalgic for the old days isn't it?"

Lisa simply sighed ceasing her hand and watching the miniature whirlpool of soup spin around in her bowl

"It works better if you eat it you know..." Adrian said with a smile as he lifted a spoon of soup to his lips and sampled it, he quickly made a face "Alright maybe not..."he grimaced "Tastes like they dumped the coffee grounds into the soup...ugh"

Lisa looked around the room narrowing her eyes as she saw Samantha and Liam sitting at a table not far from them

"Do you think that means the coffee will taste more like soup? Lisa?"

Lisa turned as Adrian spoke his name "What?" she asked him "I'm sorry, Adrian I'm just not good company right now...I'm..."

"Depressed" Adrian said "I can tell...maybe you can shed some light as to why?"

"I'm not depressed..." Lisa protested

"Homesick?"

"No...it's just...I'm tired...I see the same things day after day...I love the dogs, Adrian they're the highlight of my day, but other then that it's the same four walls of my room...the same lab...this damn cafeteria! It's all the same!"

Lisa dropped her spoon to the table and sighed

"Ahhh then the diagnosis is Cabin Fever then" Adrian said putting his spoon down, he thought for a few minutes the silence stretching out between them like it was a tangible thing "Perhaps I have the cure" he said finally

Lisa looked up at him, observing him he appeared to be mustering the courage to say something

"Let's get out of here" Adrian said simply

"W-What? Just pack up and leave?" Lisa asked surprised "Adrian I may be a little depressed but I'm not crazy!"

Adrian merely smiled

"What I mean, my overanxious colleague is that tonight I talk to Doctor Birkin about going into Raccoon City tomorrow, we get up early, take our samples, and run our tests early and then we have the day to ourselves...just you and me"

Lisa's eyes lit up at his suggestion

"That's a wonderful idea, Adrian!" she smiled and then looking at him carefully "Adrian are you asking me out on a date?

Adrian's cheeks blushed crimson

"Well I was going to call it a mental health day...but if you want to call it a date then I won't argue with that logic" he grinned

Lisa, still smiling, reached out and took Adrian's hand and gave it a squeeze

"You look cute when you blush" she smiled

"And you look cute period..." Adrian countered "But you look better when you smile"

The two talked and made plans for the next day, Adrian was more then pleased to see his colleagues mood had improved, and he inwardly congratulated himself on finally managing to ask her out...something he'd wanted to do ever since he'd laid eyes on her.

So far things were running smoothly between them, he only hoped that tomorrow would bare the same results.

--

The monthly meeting had gotten underway. Liam stood in front of the table with Samantha to his left and Wesley to his right. The three were showing the latest T-Virus developments to their visitors. The long table seated mostly men in suits; older men with wrinkled faces that had the looks of those who had long served. Three people in particular stood out. Albert Wesker along with William Birkin sat near the end of the table. At the head of the table was a man with short brown hair and a black trench coat over his black suit. This man was Trent, the mysterious Mr. Trent who was the biggest mystery of all of White Umbrella.

"As you can see, by altering the amount of enzymes to greater those of the alnico acids, the virion of the virus spreads even faster since the enzymes can reach the host cells quicker."

Liam pressed the button of the "clicker" in his hand and the slide changed. The new virus progress was over and now it was Dr. Wesley Smith's turn to present the latest development on the B.O.W. As he began to speak Samantha looked across the table and noticed the bored and irritated looks on the faces of Wesker and Birkin. The two may have been genius researchers years ago, but they had moved on and new scientists were brought in. They still thought they were better than the current team of Dr. Liam Porter, Dr. Samantha Morgan and Dr. Wesley Smith. She really disliked the two of them for their superiority complex.

"…increased growth and new developments in motor skills and thoughts. Though they are incredibly violent and a real chore for the handlers to feed. I worry if they cannot be controlled their use as a military application may be limited as they might turn on their own people."

The voice that spoke was that of Albert Wesker. His words flowed with a sense of his arrogance and his education. "The use of Ma131s will just have to be altered. Maybe they could be used by dropping them in from above so they have no access to their handlers?"

"I agree. The development of strength, size, and combat ability are too great to dispose of them. Just find an alternate route for them. Besides the "Hunters" have you continued research on any other creatures?"

William Birkin glanced to Dr. Smith and tilted his head slightly. Wesley clicked to the next slide and showed a shark which didn't appear to be that much different from a normal shark. As he went on a droning explanation of T-Virus application to living things Samantha looked to Liam. He stood against the far wall, arms over his chest, watching. He wasn't watching the slides, he was focused on the three special guests; Wesker, Birkin, and Trent. He was studying them, watching their expressions and trying to figure them out.

Liam knew those three men had access cards to the Tyrant level. Maybe he could catch them after the meeting and lure them into a conversation about something random and pick their pockets. There was still no luck with finding the ventilation duct that ran to the sub-basement level so his only hope now was to attempt to steal one of their cards. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear his name being called. He looked up when he heard Jackson, that old, white-haired bastard from the executive board, calling his name. He shook it off and then stepped forward. It was time for the annual recap and Q&A part of the meeting.

--

"Hey Hazen...Check out the tits on this one!"

Baldwin his feet up on his desk unfolded the magazine's centerfold picture and turned in his chair to show Hazen his find.

"Niiiiiiice..." Hazen replied "Reminds me of your sister...when I fucked her brains out" Hazen grinned

"Hey Fuck You man! My sister's dead you fucking jerk off!" Baldwin growled

"Ahhh" Hazen said looking thoughtful "That would explain why she didn't move or open her eyes...I thought the bitch was just frigid!"

"FUCK YOU!" Baldwin rose from his desk his hand going for his gun

"Baldwin! Hazen! Settle down you Numbfucks!" Ross growled from his desk

"Aww C'mon chief...just having a little fun here" Hazen protested "Calm down you drama queen I was just fucking with you" he shot in the direction of his angered comrade, Baldwin cursed under his breath and sat back down at his desk offering his middle finger in response

Ross understood their unease...it was too fucking quiet around this place, hardly anyone even knew it existed so who the fuck would want to break into it? Not that Ross minded sitting back and collecting a paycheck for doing next to nothing...but it would be nice to see a little action before his tour with Umbrella was up.

Suddenly the phone rang, Ross was quick to answer it, and he listened for several moments before his face split into a grin as he hung up

"Alright gentlemen get your shit together! We've got a perimeter breach...this aint a drill...we're to neutralize the target...shoot first and ask questions later!"

"Yipeekiyay Motherfucker!" Baldwin cried jumping up from his chair and heading for the equipment room

Ross followed him wearing a grin and Hazen was right behind him

"Bout time we got some real trouble" the young recruit said.

Ross couldn't have agreed with him more. In the equipment room Ross, Hazen, and Baldwin began stocking up. They slipped on bullet proof vests and grabbed rifles from the lockers, slipping them over their shoulders. They already had 9mm standard issue side arms with them, but needed something a little more powerful. This was the first time anyone had triggered the alarm and it had to be big since most people didn't even know this mansion existed. After wrapped a bandolier of rifle cartridges around his waist Ross waved his arm.

"Come on, numbskulls! Let's move!"

The three men ran for the door, sprinting down the steps into the entrance hall. Ross yanked the door open and ran out, followed by Hazen and Baldwin. It was almost getting dark, the sun just setting so they still had ample light. The three began their patrol, moving slowly around the outskirts of the mansion. The motion detectors picked up something and they had to find it. They continued to slowly creep around the mansion's side, peering into the distance hoping to see the sorry asshole who wandered onto the Umbrella hideout.

Off to their right was a sudden rustle in the bushes and Hazen and Baldwin both spun to look. The bush rattled again and both men squeezed the trigger of their rifles, sending out four quick shots. There was a blood curdling scream as Ross sprinted up behind them. As the two lackeys high-fived each other Ross stepped forward to examine the target. He pulled the bush apart and quickly stepped back.

"HOLY SHIT! OH FUCKING SHIT!"

The Chief of Security turned to his two lackeys with a look of panic on his face. Baldwin stepped forward and peered in; he too quickly stepped back and looked to Hazen, a look of fear on his face. As Hazen stepped forward to examine Ross cut him off.

"What the hell, man! This wasn't some intruder! There's a dead kid in that bush!"

Hazen suddenly pushed forward past Ross and Baldwin to see for himself. They were right. Lying in the bush was a boy who looked about twelve or thirteen, his white shirt was covered in blood and he had four entry wounds that ran the length of his torso. Hazen looked back to his boss who was panicking.

"Okay! Okay! We take the kid inside and put him in the security deck. I escorted Wesker and Birkin to the conference room earlier; they'll know what to do! You two take him through the back way into the deck and I'll go find them. MOVE! NOW!"

Ross turned and took off in a full on run. Baldwin and Hazen picked up the body of the blonde boy and began to carry him around to the back of the mansion. It was times like this they were glad this mansion was miles into the forest and the only people around were Umbrella employees and they were in the mansion. No witnesses were a great thing for an event like this.

--

Just as Jackson finished frying Liam and Samantha about their research the door to the conference room suddenly burst open and a sweaty Ross Brookes burst in. As all the people turned to him, most bearing angry looks, he gasped to catch his breath. Before any of them could question him he blurted out.

"Captain Wesker! Dr. Birkin! You two have to come with me, now! This is a very important matter! I'm sorry for interrupting the meeting but this can't wait!"

As looks of confusion went through the room, slowly Wesker and Birkin stood and began to walk towards the door. Liam looked to Wesley who looked to Samantha who looked back to Liam. Security was dense around here, but something big must have happened for him to barge in on an executive meeting. Jackson angrily stood from his chair but before the first word could leave his mouth the enigmatic Trent raised a hand to quiet him. Trent's smooth voice flowed through the room.

"It's fine, Jackson. I am certain that whatever business requires those two is of utmost importance. We can finish without them."

The angry man glared at Trent and then sat back down. Trent was their problem solver, advice giver, and general unwritten leader; plus he was right most of the time. As Jackson took a deep, calming breath he looked back to the three people in charge of the T-Virus team.

"Go on…."

--

"Then the shots fired and we found out too late it was a civilian."

Ross stopped in front of the door to the security deck and swiped his access card. The door opened and he led Wesker and Birkin into a room where Hazen and Baldwin stood over a coat where the boy lay. The two men pushed their way past and looked down at the body.

"This is just great…"

Wesker mumbled as Birkin reached down and felt for a pulse on the boy's neck. He felt nothing and pulled his hand away, shaking his head as he turned to Wesker. The two just stared silently at one another as if the same idea suddenly came to both of them. They shared a nod and then Wesker turned to Ross.

"You have no need to worry. Dr. Birkin and I will handle this situation. We'll take the body and deal with it. Don't feel ashamed or guilty, Mr. Brookes. You and your men were only doing your job. Now, can I get your two assistants to bring the body to the labs?"

Ross looked to Hazen and Baldwin, feeling relieved but still a little worried since they had a dead body on their hands and Wesker and Birkin seemed a little too calm.


End file.
